ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario!!
''Mario!! ''is an American action-adventure comedy comic book series published by Boom! Studios. As the title implies, the comic is based on the Mario franchise of games and tells original stories based on its characters, giving the characters a bit more personality than they have in the game due to Nintendo's belief that gameplay is more important than the story. Characters Main *'Mario '- the main protagonist of the series who is an extremely kindhearted and heroic plumber that constantly gets wrapped up in incredible adventures. Supporting *'Luigi' - Mario's younger brother who is rather cowardly but has a deep love of his brother and remains loyal to him no matter what. *'Princess Peach '- the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who is half-charming, half-threatening, luckily leaning more towards charming. *'Yoshi' - Mario's dinosaur companion who has a massive appetite and who compensates for his lack of smarts with a big heart. *'Princess Daisy' - the ruler of Sarasaland who is constantly looking for ways to entertain herself and who Luigi has a crush on. *'Birdo' - an ambiguously gendered creature who makes most people feel odd for multiple reasons. *'Rosalina' - a rarely appearing character and the adoptive mother of a race of small creatures called Lumas. *'Donkey Kong' - one of Mario's many rivals who is a giant gorilla in a tie. *'Diddy Kong' - Donkey Kong's partner, side-kick, and nephew. *'Captain Toad '- a Toad who enjoys spelunking, adventuring and is somewhat of a celebrity in the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Professor E. Gadd' - a mad scientist and a good friend of Luigi's. *'Toadette' - Captain Toad's companion who is easily excited by everything as if she is seeing it for the first time. *'Toadsworth '- a sixty-year-old Toad who is a typical wise old man that knows far more than it seems. *'The Five Toad Bros' - five brothers who are red, yellow, green, blue, purple respectively. * Antagonists *'Bowser' - the main antagonist who can be both extremely comedic and rather menacing. He constantly attempts to kidnap Princess Peach due to needing a mother for his children. *'Bower, Jr.' - Bowser's son who is often seen in a flying machine known as a Clown Car and who takes massive pleasure in wreaking havoc. *'Koopalings', a group of henchmen who treat Bowser like a father. **'Larry Koopa' - the youngest Koopaling who is extremely mischievous **'Morton Koopa, Jr. '- a large Koopaling who is a big fan of violence and fighting. **'Wendy O. Koopa' - the only female Koopaling who is a stereotypical primadonna. **'Iggy Koopa' - a hyperactive Koopaling who is constantly bouncing around. **'Roy Koopa' - a laidback Koopaling who usually responds to most statements with "meh." **'Lemmy Koopa' - a borderline lunatic whose motives change constantly. **'Ludwig von Koopa '- the oldest of the Koopalings and their default leader when Bowser isn't around. *'Kamek' - an old and very powerful Magikoopa who is Bowser's adoptive father who raised him into the man he is. *'Duke of Goombas' - the self-proclaimed leader of Goombas and a loyal henchman of Bowser's who speaks very regally. *'Colonel Shy Guy' - an incredibly aggressive Shy Guy and another of Bowser's henchman who is usually seen riding in a tank. *'Zuko the Koopa' - the pseudo-leader of the Koopa Troopas who acts like a 1960s greaser and rides a tricycle. *'Wario' - a greedy and anger-prone man who is somehow both extremely fat and incredibly strong at the same time. **'Waluigi' - Wario's partner who is so egotistical he constantly blames other people for his own failures. *'King Boo' - Luigi's arch enemy who is the ruler of all Boos and is in a constant state of malice. * Issues # Trivia *